American meets Japnese
by Aza Marie Ootori
Summary: Hannah is a normal American that is part of a Exchange student program. She gets to go to Japan for an entire year. On her last day in the States, she runs in to Hikaru. She gets pulled in the antics of the Host Club and maybe fall in love. OcxHikaru.


**Hello so sorry but I lost interest in my other stories because I could not get on to update it. I want to try a new thing. CharactersxReaders. Tell me what you all think. Here's a new story that's been running around in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC**

**Chapter 1**

Hana's Pov

I was just hanging with my twin-like friends in New York before I left for a year to live with a friend in Japan for a year. We were walking along when I accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." I said, helping them up.

"Its okay." He said.

When he stood up, I looked around to see my friends a block away. I glared at them for leaving me behind but they shrugged and motioned to a Rita's behind them. I texted they were going to pay for mine. They texted back they would. I turned my attention to the guy I ran into.

"You ok?" I asked, surprised when he turned his amber eyes to me.

"Y-yeah. I wasn't paying attention where I was going." He replied.

"Hannah. Or I guess Hana. I'm going to spend a year in Japan." I said, holding out my hand.

"Hikaru." He said, shaking my hand.

"Maybe I'll see you around in Japan." I said, walking off to catch up to my friends.

"I hate you two." I said, when one handed me my gelato.

"Who was that?" Mia asked.

"Not saying. Thanks for the treat anyway." I replied.

We spent the day sightseeing. Dad came to pick me. He was going to California and from there I am going to Japan. We finally got on the plane and when we stopped in California, I said my good bye to my dad before switching planes. I was all alone for the ride to Tokyo airport. I arrived at 7 in the morning with Haruhi waiting for me.

"Hey." I said as I step off the plane.

"Idiots followed me. I still have your bike. I am now glad you taught me how to drive it." She replied.

We collected my suitcases and strapped them on my bike. I drove to Haruhi's apartment while we still had time from when I shook our followers. We put my things in her room and I flopped on her bed to catch up on my z's.

"Be quiet for gosh sakes. I have a guest who just got here and has jet lag." Haruhi said, when she answered the door.

"But Haruhi we want to meet them." I heard twins say.

I decided to mess around with her other annoying guests. I was still in my tube top and shorts and my hair got messed up when I laid down. I let out a long heavy sigh before getting up. I had worked up a huge dark aura when someone annoys me.

"Who the hell is so freaking loud?" I asked, standing in Haruhi's doorway to her bedroom.

I was holding the door open with one hand but my head was hanging down. My hair was in front of my hazel eyes but it pretty much sent shivers down each and everyone back.

"Uhh who are you?" One asked.

"Hannah. And I was trying to get some sleep so shut up!" I said.

I noted it was really quiet as they took in what I said. I was listening carefully. It sounded like someone was going to get up but someone else was holding them back. Hand sliding across fabric, sounds like the person changed their mind. Heavy footsteps started over towards me. I was a bit annoyed no one was talking.

"Hannah? Didn't you say you were spending a year here in Japan?" Hikaru asked.

"Yep. Just got off my plane and trying to get some sleep, Hikaru." I replied.

Everyone was surprised Hikaru knew someone his twin didn't. I snorted at this fact. Walking out, I straighten my hair out of my face and grabbed some money.

"I'm going to get some Rita's. Don't follow me." I said, looking over my shoulder.

I noted there were 2 blondes, 2 raven-haired, and 2 identical gingers. Hikaru was standing up. I walked out of the apartment and towards the nearest Rita's for my favorite treat. I was sitting in a park near Haruhi's house enjoying the peace and quiet I had now that I would not get later.

"Hey." Hikaru greeted me, walking up.

"And look at what the cat dragged in. What do you want?" I retorted.

"Why did you run off?" He asked.

"Well, you didn't tell me you had a twin or you hung out with crazy people." I replied.

"You didn't say who your friend was." Hikaru said, raising his voice.

I stared at Hikaru. He looked as if he was ready to throw a punch. I got up and threw away my trash away and went for a walk. When I got back, he was still sitting in the same spot.

"Come on. Will you stop sulking? You are kind of collecting a crowd." I said, pulling him to his feet.

He just shuffled like a zombie next to me. I grew tired of his antics and from the jet lag. I stopped short as my vision blurred. Remembered I didn't take my medicine this morning and knew I was going to blackout soon. I patted my pockets for my phone to call Haruhi. My vision blurred more and more as I tried to get my phone out. I was too late and fell down in the middle of the sidewalk and blacked out. Last thing I saw was Hikaru run towards me.

**Hey y'all. Sorry about my other stories that don't exist anymore. Here's a cliffy. Want to hear your reviews on the CharactersxReaders.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
